Just a little sizzle
by Cora Summers
Summary: Here is the Nurse story everyone wanted. Remember, Olivia is still with the NYPD when this takes place.


Here's the nurse story, I don't own the characters.

* * *

The hospital doors burst open, allowing the EMTs to come rushing through with the stretcher and its occupant. Within seconds a team of doctors and several nurses migrated to the incoming patient.

"Detective Olivia Benson. Two Gunshot wounds. One in the left shoulder the second through the abdomen. She's lost a lot of blood and we barely have her stabilized." One of the paramedics informed the doctors.

"Thanks, Jim. We've got it from here," one of the doctors told them. She started barking out orders and rushed the stretcher into the first available operating room. After a few hours of work, the doctors had finally repaired Olivia to the best of her ability. One of the doctors went out to inform the squad of the other detective's condition. Cragen, Elliot, Monique, Munch and Fin were all in the waiting room. "Are you all here for Detective Benson?" she asked. They all nodded. "I'm Dr. Peyton. Detective Benson was lucky. Both bullets missed all the major organs. There was a small amount of damage to the shoulder, but with some physical therapy, it should be just fine."

They all nodded in relief and gave Dr. Peyton their thanks. "Can we see her?" Monique asked.

"She is going to be under the anesthesia for a couple more hours. After that she could be in and out of consciousness due to the pain medications we have her on. I don't see why you can't see her for a few minutes. There will be nurses in and out checking on her vitals though." She led the other members of the Special Victims Unit towards Olivia's room.

They went in and all gave her words of encouragement, even though it was unlikely she was going to hear them. While they were getting ready to leave, Monique looked at Dr. Peyton.

"If it's alright with you, Doctor, I'd like to stay with her tonight?"

"I don't see why not. It would actually be better for her to have someone she knows here when she wakes up."

Monique thanked Dr. Peyton just before she walked out of the room. Then guys stayed for a few minutes longer before they said their goodbyes, promising to visit in the morning. Monique made herself comfortable in the chair next to the bed.

A few hours later, Olivia woke up, but everything was kind of hazy. She could remember getting shot, which she attributed to the dull ache throughout her body. She looked around her room and saw Monique reading a magazine next to the bed and another woman in a nurse's uniform looking at her chart and the machines. She was cute, and if Olivia hadn't been on heavy medications, she would have taken the time to think of something better to say, but 

thinking wasn't high her list of priorities at the moment. "You know I bet you forty bucks, if I asked you out you'd turn me down."

Both Monique and the nurse snapped their attention up to Olivia. She just gave them a loopy smile and passed out again. The nurse had a bewildered look on her face while Monique's was one of pure amusement. The nurse left, but returned a few minutes later with a slip of paper. "Tell her she owes me forty bucks," she gave Monique a shy smile and left again.

Monique looked at the paper. _Monica 555-0128_. Monique just sat back in her chair. She knew it was going to be an entertaining night.

Hours later, another nurse came in to check on Olivia. The detective had been stirring for a few minutes now so Monique new she would be waking up again soon. She hoped it was while the nurse was in the room. The good detective didn't disappoint.

"You know you are a 9.999?" she heard Olivia's scratchy voice ask.

The nurse, Karen, just smiled. Monica had told her about this one. "Why just a 9.9 and not a 10?"

"Well, you'd be a perfect 10 if you went out with me." Another drugged up smile and Olivia was out again. Once again, the nurse left and came back with a slip of paper with a number on it.

An hour or so later, Monique noticed Olivia was sweating profusely. When she asked a nurse about it, she said she was probably in more pain. She got the ok to up the pain medication. It was too much longer when Olivia woke for a third time. Monique thoroughly enjoyed this interaction. The more drugs made Olivia's comments even more inappropriate.

"Being a nurse you're good at math right?" The nurse nodded. "Well then would you say 69 was a perfect square?"

Knowing it was probably the drugs talking, but still intrigued, the nurse took her pen and wrote her name and number on Olivia's hand. She smiled at the two detectives as she walked out.

"Oh, Liv, I am going to make sure you remember every second of this," Monique said through her laughter.

Olivia smiled back. She didn't fall back asleep this time though. She just kind of zoned out. Around five n the morning Kathy Stabler came into the room. Monique looked up and smiled.

"Hey Kathy. You on today?" Monique asked.

"Yeah," she responded. "I just thought I'd check on Liv before I started my shift.

The sound of Kathy's voice seemed to draw Olivia out of her haze, but she didn't quite recognize who she was. "I'd like to name a multiple orgasm after you," she told the other woman.

Kathy laughed. "That's great, Liv, but I think Elliot would have a small objection to that." She turned to leave the room, but quickly turned back. "Before I forget, Kim asked me to give this to you," she gave a slip of paper to Monique to give to Olivia later.

Kathy left and Monique looked at the paper. It was yet another number. She laughed. She was going to be having fun with this for a long time to come.


End file.
